Dealing With Renesmee
by xxrach97
Summary: In Bella's POV. The story is set after Breaking Dawn. Please review and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

DEALING WITH RENESMEE

**A/N: Enjoy my story!! Please review and tell me what you think;)**

**Pairing/s: Bella and Edward**

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1:**

I still felt like this was all a dream. I could hardly believe that I was a _vampire, _for crying out loud! I caressed Edward's smooth hand, squeezing it gently. Edward smiled briefly at me, until he jumped up and left the room. My smile vanished completely as soon as I heard Renesmee crying. My heart skipped a beat. That is, if I had a heart.

I saw Renesmee lying next to Jacob, who looked slightly alarmed at her outburst. I glared at him.

"Renesmee, don't cry. What's wrong? Did Jacob hurt you?" Edward was practically fuming beside me. I usually felt..._sympathetic _towards Jacob when Edward was angry, but frankly, Jacob wasn't improving my mood at all. In fact, he was making things even worse. Jacob frowned, shaking his head in denial. However, before he could intervene with his own opinion, Renesmee answered.

"No, of course it wasn't Jacob mamma. I just... (Renesmee sniffed).. miss Grandpa. I want to see him again. Charlie I mean; not Carlisle. But of course I still love Grandpa Carlisle." She grinned tearfully at Edward, who returned her smile with gratitude. I glanced at Edward worriedly. He looked every bit as anxious as I felt.

I cuddled Renesmee tightly to my chest. She returned my embrace with enthusiasm.

"Don't worry, Renesmee. Mom's got it all figured out." Renesmee peeked at me from behind my shoulder. She wiped her dry tears away from her small face and smiled.

Jacob gazed at Edward with a raised eyebrow. I gave him a warning look. Jacob shrugged. Soon enough, Renesmee was snoring peacefully on my right shoulder. Jacob held his arms out hopefully. I rolled my eyes, but handed him Renesmee.

"Good Nessie," he murmured quietly. I grimaced at the sound of my daughter's nickname. Trying my best to ignore Jacob, I glided towards my perfect husband, clutching his hand. We soared towards our white room, continuing our usual flawless life as one intertwined couple. Whilst Edward pressed his cold marble lips underneath my jaw once more, I couldn't escape the feeling that something bad was going to happen if Nessie didn't get her way. Oops; my mistake – _Renesmee._

***

Rosalie held Renesmee firmly in her arms, swinging her gently to and fro. Renesmee chuckled heartily in her small, harmonic voice.

"Thank you Auntie Rose! Do it again!! Yay!" I beamed at Renesmee's vigorous energy, noticing Jacob out of the corner of my eye gazing at her lovingly. I made a face. How dare he imprint on Renesmee. How dare he – I stopped myself. After all, I could worry about that in a couple of years. Staring at Jacob, I felt horribly guilty for hurting him so much. Maybe this way, it would help heal the wound in his heart. Renesmee loved Jacob as much as she loved Edward. But in a much different way. Very different indeed.

At that moment, Alice danced into the house, Jasper trailing behind her blankly. Renesmee looked up in excitement.

"Auntie Alice!" Alice beamed at her niece with sympathy. "Hi Uncle Jasper." Jasper nodded at Renesmee, his mouth curling up at the corners. Of course, nobody could resist her. I guess I should be feeling obliged, being her mother and all.

Alice bounded up to Edward, whispering in his ear something even I couldn't pick up with my sharp ears. I watched them curiously. However, my attention immediately became diverted within a few short seconds.

The house telephone was ringing. Renesmee grinned furtively. I rolled my eyes; it was probably Charlie. I speeded over to the phone and answered it before it could ring any farther.

"Hello; Bella speaking." I waited attentively for Charlie to answer in his cautious voice.

"Bella! How's it going? What's wrong with your voice honey?" I was shocked. It wasn't Charlie who had called; it was Renée!!

"Um-," I cleared my throat in desperation. Edward was gazing at me anxiously. Even Renesmee's gleeful smile had vanished. I focused back on answering Renée.

"Mom, can we talk later? What's wrong? Why are you calling?" There was silence on the other end. My throat was dry.

"Bella sweetie; is something wrong with your voice? You sound...different." I didn't know how to answer this one. "Bella?"

"Uh...Mom, I really need to go now; call me later, 'k?" "But Bella honey, I-," _Beep._

Edward walked swiftly towards my shaking form. "Bella? What's wrong?"

The telephone fell from my hand and bounced continually on its receiver string. I was speechless, in extreme shock. He shook me. I didn't blink.

"Bella?" Another shake. That was when I finally recovered.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." I shook my head wearily. "What's wrong? I'm supposed to be -,"

I gasped. Then I burst into tears. Edward was taken with surprise.

"Bella, snap out of it. Tell me what's wrong. Who called before?" I didn't stop crying. He probably already knew who had called anyway. Alice most likely told him just before the phone rang.

I couldn't believe it. Why on earth had Renée called? It would have been one hundred times better if Charlie had called instead of her. At least Charlie knew one side of the story. The tears continued to flood uncontrollably. And I had been so cruel to Renée. My own _mother, _and I had hung up on her. A sudden thought penetrated my train of thought. What if she called Charlie? What would he say?

Renesmee struggled through Rosalie's straining arms and walked steadily towards me; her miniature face looked apprehensive as she slipped her comforting arms around my neck.

"Mamma. Don't cry. What happened? What did Charlie say to you?" Her tone was almost demanding . I forced myself to smile.

"Renesmee, Mamma's okay. That wasn't Charlie; that was... Renée." My voice faded away into oblivion. Renesmee cocked her head to the side, thinking with a puzzled expression.

"Who's Renée??" I stared at my daughter for minutes on end; and this time, I had absolutely no idea what to say.

**A/N (2): Please review!! Tell me what you think of it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDWARD'S DISAPPROVAL**

**A/N: Here's the second chappie you guys! Enjoy!**

**Pairing/s: Bella and Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: You already know what I mean**

**Chapter 2: **

"Umm..." Renesmee glared at me with incredulity, her dainty hands on her hips. I heard a high–pitched squeal from behind me. It sounded like Rosalie, for some reason.

"She looks so cute!" Now that was _definitely_ Rosalie. Jacob scowled at her.

"Renée is your grandmother, Renesmee." My brittle voice slightly ascended as I spoke the word '_grandmother'_. I shuddered in disgust at the thought of Renée as a wrinkled old lady.

I saw Renesmee raise her eyebrow. "I thought Esme was my grandma. I didn't know I had another one." Her face twisted into a wide smile.

I felt relieved. Jacob scooped her up into his arms and she laughed with immense pleasure. I could see that they were destined for soul mates. Now it was my turn to scowl. As if!

Edward's hand tugged at mine, pulling me away. I gave everyone an apologetic look, then followed his lead in confusion.

"What is it, Edward?" We stopped in front of the door of our bedroom. Edward turned to face me, and it was obvious that something was bothering him. He scanned the corridor to look for any eavesdroppers. I rolled my eyes. That was so like Edward.

"Okay Bella. We need to talk." His voice had dropped to a hushed whisper. This was starting to annoy me.

"Urgh, Edward! Just say it. Nobody's listening, stop worrying!" Esme's head popped around the corner.

"Is something the matter?" "Nothing, Esme. It's all fine." I bit my tongue to stop from growling. Esme left within seconds.

Edward pulled me inside the room, closing the door securely. His hand quickly ran through his smooth, bronze-coloured hair. I sighed dreamily, forgetting at once that I was supposed to be irritated.

"Bella, I'm worried about...Renesmee." Edward grimaced uncomfortably. I raised my eyebrows.

"_Why_?" "Because of...Jacob." I was silent. I finally understood.

"Edward, I'm worried too. But I think that we should just forget about it for the moment. I mean, it's not like Jacob's going to do her any harm." Edward glared at the door.

"How can you be so sure? Anything could happen to Renesmee. Jacob is a _werewolf, _did you forget?"

"Of course not! Jacob is an old family friend and I believe that he would never do anything to hurt Renesmee." Then I suddenly thought of Emily, with her half-scarred face. I trembled at the thought of seeing Renesmee like that. I began to reconsider my thoughts. Perhaps Edward _was _right.

"Okayy, I can see how you might be worried. But-," "No, Bella. We have to put an immediate stop to this. _Now."_

Before I could do anything to steer Edward from this conversation, he had already left the room. I glided after him fretfully. Edward wasn't usually like this.

I stopped at the sight of Renesmee and Jacob playing together. She looked so happy. I couldn't possibly let Jacob out of her life. Edward appeared at my side, glowering at Jacob.

He towered down on Jacob, who was sitting cross-legged across the floor beside Renesmee. Renesmee turned towards her storming father with round, worried eyes.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Why do you look so angry?" I picked Renesmee up into my arms in a flash.

"Don't worry, Renesmee. Let's get you down to play with Auntie Rose, okay?" Renesmee nodded her head reluctantly, glancing regretfully at Jacob. We soon left the living room and I handed Renesmee to Rosalie, who received her with open arms. I swooped back into the living room, just in time to hear Edward screaming in anger.

"How DARE you IMPRINT on MY DAUGHTER!! I should have brought this up ages ago, but I had had to refrain from doing it, because of the Volturi coming. I am HER FATHER, and I am not allowing YOU to go anywhere near Renesmee EVER AGAIN!!! Do you hear me??"

I cowered behind the tapestry on my left, my heart pounding in horror. And to think that I had thought them to be _friends._

Jacob was shaking with extreme fury on the floor, his whole body trembling with rage. I was afraid that he would phase any minute and plunge into Edward.

"NO, JACOB!" I was too late. Where Jacob had been sitting a few seconds ago, was a giant brownish-red werewolf, its teeth grounding in anger. A few seconds later, Jacob seemed to realise the impact of Edward's words. His anger was immediately replaced by regret as he bounded across the silver laced carpet in a flash, vanishing from sight. I zoomed right after his retreating form, desperate to reason with him. I finally reached the woods, and was forced to give up. As I gazed at the ground, I noticed a piece of white fabric which looked like it had been ripped off a shirt. Jacob's shirt. I stared into the dense trees as the sound of Renesmee's loud wail reached my ears.

**A/N (2): REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**THE TREATY IS BROKEN**

**A/N: Please review!**

**Pairing/s: Bella and Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, NOT ME!**

**Chapter 3: **

As soon as I heard my daughter's wail, I sprinted. I guess it was just by instinct. My mind's thoughts about Jacob had completely vanished; all I had left on my mind was Renesmee. Nothing else could compare to her. Or Edward.

I reached my house in five seconds flat. Or maybe four seconds and 57 milliseconds, just to be exact. The sight which met my eyes was beyond anything I had ever imagined. Renesmee was wailing with anger, calling Jacob's name with her harmonic, high-pitched squeal. Tears came splattering down her round cheeks. Rosalie was trying to control her from throwing herself at Edward, who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

I immediately ran to Renesmee's side, shushing her all the while. She eventually calmed down.

"Shhh, Nessie. Everything's going to be okay. Momma's here for you." I rocked her in my arms, gazing into her eyes. They looked so beautiful. My head snapped up to the sound of Carlisle's distant voice.

"Edward, that was quite harsh of you." I knew almost at once what he was talking about. The whole family had probably heard Edward's outburst. I saw him flinch from behind his pale hands.

Esme entered the conversation, her golden eyes concerned.

"Edward, I have to agree with your father. What you did to Jacob wasn't nice at all. No wonder he phased right on the spot. No wonder Renesmee isn't at all happy with you. No wonder-," Edward had finally taken his head from his hands.

"Mom, I know. Please do not remind me of before. I am trying to keep it out of my mind." And with that, Edward stood up firmly and slithered away gracefully. I stared after him, Renesmee following my lead.

The moment he was gone, Renesmee began to sob once more. I thought I heard a far-away howl, but I was probably just hallucinating.

"I want Jacob. NOW!!" I had never seen her so...commanding. And _upset. _She was generally obedient most of the time. That is, with the exception of when she wanted to 'play' with Jacob in the woods and I did not give her permission.

My mind was swirling in confusion, and I felt dizzily overwhelmed. I staggered towards the sofa, my hold on Renesmee faltering slightly. Rosalie sauntered up to me expectantly. With a sigh, I handed her Renesmee. I could see and hear Alice and Jasper in the far corner having a private conversation of their own.

Once or twice I could catch the words 'Renesmee' and 'Jacob' in it somewhere. I stood up unsteadily and stumbled my way towards the bedroom. I looked nowhere near as poised as a vampire. And for once in my life, I didn't care. I just needed a place to lie down, that was all.

In the white room, I found Edward lying on our big white bed, murmuring to himself while continually flicking the channels on our wide screen Plasma. I lay down beside him. Somehow, just looking at him had evaporated my wooziness. I placed my head onto his broad shoulder. Edward stopped murmuring and flicked off the T.V., turning towards me.

I smiled up at him silently, for no words would come out. I didn't want to talk about the previous incident with Renesmee (I winced) and Jacob (another wince). Edward seemed to understand me perfectly. He rolled over onto his side and gave me a soft peck on the lips. I giggled quietly, distracted.

All thoughts flew from my mind and were replaced with Edward, Edward, Edward. All I could think about was _Edward. _I reached up towards my husband, putting my arms around his neck. He pulled away for some reason. That made me recoil in disappointment.

"Not now, Bella," he whispered impatiently. I put on my puppy-dog face; that is, if you could call it a puppy-dog face. It looked more like I had just caught a whiff of something nasty. I was confused. I sniffed in pity. Edward rolled his eyes.

I saw a trace of a smile on his face.

"Oh, alright. But just this once." I smiled with eagerness, and once again put my arms around his neck. I leaned towards him hungrily, my lips quivering with impatience. Then his lips were upon mine.

That set up a fire inside me; a fierce sizzling energy. I held onto him, pulling him closer. My lips parted to breathe in his scent.

Abruptly, we pulled apart. I was confused and irritated at Edward for ruining this perfect moment. What had gotten into him? It wasn't like I was still human; there were no longer any physical barriers between us, were there? Before I could retort indignantly, the door opened.

It was Emmett. I suddenly felt grateful towards Edward for stopping us before Emmett could catch us. He would never stop teasing us if he did. Then I noticed his look of anxiety.

"Edward, the wolves are declaring war against us. The treaty has been broken." TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N (2): Please take your time to review!! **

**Or else I won't update...nah, jks.**

**;D**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**REFUSAL**

**A/N: Here's the forth chapter, guys!! Take your time to review. **

**Pairing/s: Bella and Edward.**

**Rating: T (NO LEMON CONTENT) (THANK GOD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. (I wish I owned Edward!!)**

**Chapter 4:**

In a flash, Edward was on his feet and out the door before I could ask any questions. Alice was just outside the door with Jasper, her lips moving as she talked Edward through what she had just seen. I felt bewildered as I stood there in horror. What was happening?

Then I realised. When Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee, Sam and the pack had had no reason to touch her, as she belonged to him already (well, not exactly – she belonged to _me _the most. Oh, and Edward as well). Now that Jacob had left her (on Edward's command), the treaty no longer existed. So that only meant one thing. My mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape. War.

I quickly kept my eyes and ears open for any information that might be of interest to me. I was all for keeping Renesmee safe. After all, what else could a mother do?

I heard clattering footsteps behind me. It was Renesmee, dressed in a pink dress with shoes and a bag to match. Her long curly hair was tied back in pigtails. I glanced at Alice. _Sigh. _She was already working her wonders on Renesmee. Sooner or later, they would be matching pairs: like auntie, like niece.

Esme darted towards me, her face creased with worry. I felt horrible for not being able to stop Jake. How could I have been so dim witted? She placed an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. Edward should not have reacted the way he had. That was very unfair of him." Edward must have heard her, for he let out a low growl. I ignored him.

"It's okay Esme. It wasn't your fault. I should've stopped him when I could." Esme threw me an apologetic glance and dashed off to Carlisle. I heaved Renesmee into my arms.

"Mommy, where's Jacob? Auntie Rose says he's gone. I don't believe her. Tell me the truth!" Renesmee was glaring at me, and I was speechless for words. Alice noticed me, and escaped Jasper's clutches to talk to Renesmee.

"Oh Renesmee, Jacob hasn't left you. He just needed to get to Sam, that's all. He'll be back before you know it. Now come on, do you want to play hide and seek?" Renesmee nodded enthusiastically, forgetting completely about Jacob. I threw Alice a grateful look. She smiled at me. "Glad to be of help, Bella." Then she darted off after Renesmee.

Edward came towards me and held my hand. "How could Jacob do that to us?" I murmured. Edward looked guilty. "You already know why, Bella."

***

That night, I decided to visit Jacob. I couldn't tell Edward, of course. He wouldn't have let me go if he had known. Pffft – as if visiting Jacob would be dangerous. I knew Jacob was probably angry with Edward, but maybe, just maybe - I could make peace with the wolves, and Renesmee and Jacob would be back together. No more talk of war. I smiled to myself with satisfaction. I was convinced that my plan would work.

It was just after midnight when I left. Edward was with Carlisle, Alice and Jasper in the living room, talking tactics. No-one noticed me slip past them.

It was extremely dark and eerie, but after all, I was a _vampire. _I could use my senses to track down Jacob. I went through bushes and branches, leaping over the stretching river on the edge of the woods. I had to refine my technique somehow – I was still nowhere as good as Edward or Alice.

After what seemed like hours, I finally caught a ghastly whiff of what was unmistakably the scent of a werewolf lurking nearby. I waited until I could catch the tail of a sandy coloured werewolf trailing inches from me. Seth!

He stiffened. Before he could leap away, I stopped him. "Seth, it's me – Bella."

Seth turned to face me. Relief washed over him; it was apparent in his eyes. "Can you lead me to Jacob and the rest of the pack? I need to speak to them." Seth gave me a slight nod. Then he began to race away through the dark trees. I stayed right behind him, causing any deer in my way to leap away in terror. I stared at them hungrily, but luckily didn't get carried away.

We finally arrived in a dark shady clearing. I saw Jacob and Sam in human form, talking to each other. Paul, Quil, Embry, Leah, Jared and the rest of the pack become rigid when they caught my scent. Jacob and Sam stared at me in apparent surprise.

"Hey," I greeted them casually. They began to relax. Leah glared at me in evident dislike. Jacob sauntered towards me sheepishly.

"Bella -," "Jacob, how could you? Edward only overreacted for the tiniest second. He didn't actually mean it. Why risk Renesmee for a war?" I gave him a defiant stare. Leah rolled her eyes. Jacob looked rueful.

"Bella, let me explain. Wait...are there any other bloodsuckers with you?" He scanned the area. I winced at the word 'bloodsucker'. Jacob saw me.

"Sorry. I meant _vampires._" I shook my head. "It's only me."

"Okay. So _Edward _forbade me to ever go near Nessie again. I don't think that was overreacting. He should have thought of what he was saying before he made any decisions. Didn't he remember the treaty Doc -," "Carlisle," I interrupted stiffly. Jacob waved his hand dismissively.

"Whatever – _Carlisle _had agreed to. Okay, so we know that Nessie is absolutely harmless, but still." I turned to Sam, who was glancing at me uncomfortably.

"Sam, will you -," "Bella. We have made it perfectly clear. Whilst Renesmee does not belong to Jacob, it is apparent that the treaty is broken. Jacob imprinted on her, and now that Edward has made it clear that he does not allow it, there is no other choice."

I hastily made up my mind to apologise on Edward's part. "Sam, Jacob – Edward is sorry. He didn't mean it. Let's just forget about this and pretend it never happened. Everything can go back to the way it was before. What do you say?" I held out my hand hopefully. Sam flinched at my hand. I immediately pulled it back.

"Sorry," I muttered. Jacob seemed to like the idea, but the others apparently disagreed. Leah stepped forward. Her face was filled with hatred.

"Your Edward made up his mind. That's his fault. Jacob's right, he should have thought about it before he jumped to any conclusions. There's no going back. We have already decided. You came here for nothing Bella. You may as well go back home." Leah turned her back on me and retreated away. Seth gave me an repentant look and followed his sister's lead. Quil hesitated for a moment, and then followed the rest of his brothers. Sam bowed his head in apology.

"We apologise, Bella. There's no turning back." He turned towards Jacob. "Come, Jacob." Then he went away into the woods. Jacob looked uncomfortable, but followed Sam.

"Sorry, Bella," he said before turning away. He squeezed my hand with his own. "Tell Nessie I said hi."

I stood there in disbelief. I couldn't believe it. My plan hadn't worked after all. I growled angrily at the thought of Leah. Then I flew away back to Edward to comfort Renesmee. I felt like crying, but I guess Renesmee could do that for me. For Jacob.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chappie!! There it is; click on that Review button!! Tell me what you thought of it!**

**A/N (2): Even if you thought it was rubbish, please let me know with some suggestions. Thanx! ILY my reviewers!!!! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

A RAY OF HOPE

**A/N: I've just finished the fifth chappie! Enjoy and tell me what you think;D**

**Pairing/s: Bella and Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 5:**

Edward was horrified when I told him where I had previously gone. Renesmee was in absolute delight when she heard I had gone to visit Jacob. Then she became indignant.

"Momma, why didn't you take _me _along with you?" I smiled sympathetically at my daughter.

"Nessie, (I had recently gotten into the habit of going along with Renesmee's nickname) Jacob is really busy at the moment. He doesn't have the time to see you." Renesmee's face immediately fell. I tried to cheer her up.

"Oh, but guess what? He told me to say hi to you!" Renesmee grinned widely. "Tell Jakey I said hi next time you see him, momma." "Sure."

Renesmee hopped off into Rosalie's arms, telling her about my visit to Jacob. Rose stared at me in surprise. I shrugged apologetically. Edward suddenly shook me by my shoulders. That took me by surprise.

"What, Edward?" "Why did you go to find Jacob? Do you know how much _danger _you could have been in? Who knows what might have happened to you!" I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a longgg night.

***

It was reaching the crack of dawn when I had finally escaped Edward's long and painful lectures. Alice looked at me understandingly.

"Don't worry, Bella. That's just Edward." She rolled her eyes, mirroring my actions the earlier night.

"That's okay I guess. I'm going to have to get used to it." Alice nodded, her pixie-like face full of concern for me.

"Bella, I'm not going to bug you like my brother did; but could you tell me why the _hell _did you even think of going there last night?" I sighed.

"Alice, you are bugging me by asking me that question." She gave me a pointed look. "Fine – I was just wondering if I could, you know, convince them that war was not the only option." Alice's expression softened.

"Well, too bad they wouldn't budge. Rotten wolves," she muttered under her breath. I chuckled along with her.

***

I was planning on hunting with Edward that afternoon, because I was extremely thirsty. Edward had thought otherwise.

"Bella, just stay home right now. We don't have time to hunt. We're planning for a _war, _Bella." "Fine!" I grumbled. I tried to ask Alice, but she gave me the same excuse. That set me off.

"FINE!" Then I stormed off to go find Renesmee. She was reading 'Romeo & Juliet' aloud to Rose. I smiled at my daughter. Rose looked up.

"Oh, hi Bella. Isn't Nessie's reading great??" Renesmee stopped mid-sentence to give me a toothy grin. I gave her the thumbs-up.

"Yeah; way to go Nessie." I sat down beside her to see the page she was reading. Renesmee was reading the scene where Romeo first sees Juliet and falls instantly in love with her. The love he had once had for Rosaline was being replaced by his love for Juliet. I felt strangely emotional at the thought of Romeo's death.

Renesmee began to continue reading. Rose gazed at her lovingly. I felt sorry for her, as her human life had been perfect, until...I shuddered at the memory of those drunk men who had left her there to die. If Carlisle had not been there in time...I couldn't bear to think of what would have happened.

As my mind slowly drifted, the distant sound of clattering footsteps was heard. I turned around to see our new guest. It was Alice. She sat down beside Rose.

"Sorry for refusing your offer, Bella," she murmured quietly. I felt repentant.

"That's okay, Alice. I didn't mean to...you know, storm off or anything." Rosalie's mouth twitched.

"You stormed off? Wow, I would have liked to see that." Her golden hair hung loosely behind her back. She fiddled with a few strands. Alice laughed, a sound like chiming bells. I glared at my sisters-in-law. After a few seconds, I was forced to laugh along with them. Renesmee looked at us curiously.

"Why are you laughing? What's happening, Auntie Alice?" She demanded. Alice stopped laughing enough to answer her niece's question.

"Oh, nothing Nessie. We were just laughing about seeing your mom storm off when I didn't hunt with her." Renesmee considered this for a moment, and then joined in. I sighed at the wonderful sound of Nessie's laugh. As we sat there giggling, all worries about the broken treaty were extracted from my mind.

***

**One week later...**

One week had passed, and yet there was still no news of the werewolves' approaching attack. Alice would have been a big help if only she could have seen the wolves. She wasn't happy about that.

'Urgh! This is so frustrating Bella – you don't know how hard it is to try and see around the wolves. I can't even predict when the conflict will begin!" I tried to feel sympathetic towards Alice and calm her down, but I couldn't help feeling worried about Renesmee. She seemed as healthy and happy as always, but what would happen with the war?

I knew for sure that none of our kind would get hurt (I shivered at the thought of Laurent), but what if Esme _did_? Or Alice or Rosalie? Sure, Alice could see the future and all, but she wasn't that big of a fighter. And even worse, Esme! I could picture caring, motherly Esme amidst all the wolves, and trust me; it wasn't a pretty picture.

Then I thought of Jacob. According to Seth and Quil, he was a pretty strong fighter. But Emmett was stronger. Jasper was pretty confident on the physical side of things, and Edward too. I recalled Jasper telling me about when he lived with Maria amongst all those newborns. If Jacob or... Seth got hurt, then it would be all my fault. I would never be able to forgive myself.

As the days carried on at a painfully slow pace, the worried thoughts of war did not escape my mind. But what if there was a way this could all be settled? What if...this war could be prevented? The hope seemed to create a ray of sunshine, but then I thought back to the night I had gone to try and make peace with Jacob and his pack. That had been useless. None of them had budged; not even Seth, who had always been on Edward's side. That tiny ray of hope then dissolved into midair, leaving a giant hole in my chest that would never heal.

**A/N (2): This chappie wasn't that long, but I thought it was important to include this as part of the story. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thank you to my reviewers for supporting me; I'm still waiting for more reviews!! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

REVELATIONS

**A/N: Enjoy the sixth chappie! I still don't know where I'm going with the whole plot; I guess I'm just planning it along the way.**

**A/N (2): If you don't like this story, please let me know. I could do with some constructive criticism.**

**Pairing/s: Bella and Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story are merely fictitious and belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot, however, belongs to ME and **_**only **_** ME (LOL). **

**Chapter 6:**

I was feeling miserable and no-one, not even Nessie, could cheer me up. Edward was highly concerned of my recent depression and tried to comfort me as much as he could. I was grateful towards him.

"Thank you Edward, but don't worry about me. Be prepared for anything that comes our way." I gave him a weak smile. Edward gazed at me in concern. I gave him a half-hearted kiss on the lips to assure him that I was perfectly fine. He didn't seem convinced, but I guess that resulted from my poor acting.

Three days later, Edward reported that Jacob had come recently to visit Renesmee; he was still being cautious of Edward. I was hurt that Jake hadn't asked to see me. Apparently, (as Edward says) he and the pack were preparing for the combat. Jake didn't seem happy about the idea, but after all he was part of the pack. He repeatedly refused to give away any details concerning the wolves' direction of attack. Edward was evidently frustrated with Jake's lack of help. Seth didn't visit at all.

It was six days later when the werewolves finally decided to make their move. Of course, knowing Edward, it was a piece of cake when it came to reading their minds. He was able to read most of their thoughts, especially Seth's, who was silly enough to leave all his thoughts exposed like that. Sam and Jacob were more careful about their thoughts, as they knew the most about Edward's extraordinary gift. I was scared dumb, and I hardly ever left Edward's side. I wasn't ready to face this scene.

His cold marble lips pressed into my brown hair. "It's okay," he whispered soothingly. All I could do was respond by kissing him with all the passion I could gather. He responded with much enthusiasm, but pulled away far too soon.

I pulled him back forcefully. I hadn't felt this good in months, and he was not about to ruin this moment. He pulled away once more.

I growled menacingly. Edward chuckled.

"I love you, Bella." Those words made me smile. "I love you, too. Now after we get this over and done with, we're going to celebrate with something special tonight." Edward knew instantly what I had in mind. He grinned.

Suddenly, Edward stiffened. I froze as well. My nostrils could sense a horrible wolf-like smell, and I almost choked with disgust.

Edward immediately drifted off with inhuman speed (of course; he was a vampire) and descended the staircase. I followed him anxiously. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett all met us with concerned expressions. Renesmee was held tightly in Rosalie's arms.

"What's happening, Momma?" "Shhh," I crooned. "Now is not the time to ask questions." Renesmee nodded silently, her round eyes full of uncertainty. We slowly moved outside towards the grassy plains near the forest which awaited us. I stayed close to Edward and Renesmee. Then I caught sight of little Alice, her arms grasped around Jasper's waist. I flitted towards her.

"Alice," I murmured softly so that only she would be able to hear. Jasper stared at me for a moment, then went off to keep in pace with Edward. I was grateful that he had understood so quickly.

"Do you think that maybe this war won't happen after all? What if the wolves decided to change their minds?" I was hoping for a 'yes', but I guess that was too much to ask for. Alice shook her head slowly, lost in thought.

"I don't think so, Bella. Werewolves aren't exactly the most forgivable bunch, and I can't see what will happen. It's so maddening!" Her shrill voice rose in annoyance. I faltered for a moment.

"But what if..." I regathered my thoughts. "What if they could just stop to reconsider what they're doing? Like what the Volturi did." Alice shook her dainty head. "I don't know, Bella-,"

"I mean, if only I could talk to Jacob alone. He would understand. And Seth as well." My voice shook with excitement. Maybe, just maybe this could work! I frowned at the thought of Leah.

"Okay...I'm not really convinced about Leah, but just forget about her. If they attack, then all they're doing is putting Nessie in danger. Jacob would never allow that! Oh!" I just had another inspiration. Alice rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Just because Edward said Jake couldn't see Nessie, he's already imprinted on her, right?" Alice nodded slowly. I continued.

"So...the treaty isn't really broken, is it???" My voice grew so loud that everyone turned towards me.

Carlisle spoke in his soft voice. "Bella, I just don't get what you're saying. Do you mean that-." At that moment, a harsh howl sounded from nearby. Edward went into a protective crouch in front of me, guarding Nessie at the same time. Jasper darted defensively to Alice's side. My hope instantly faded.

"Rose, give Renesmee to me," I demanded hoarsely. I was terrified, so that didn't help calm my nerves at all. Rosalie obeyed at once, and then returned to Emmett's side. Abruptly, wolves appeared from either side of our family; I could glimpse Jacob standing in his human form beside Sam. The rest of the wolves were in werewolf form.

Leah let out a threatening growl from behind Paul. I instantly snarled in response. She gave me a piercing glare. The werewolves ascended towards us, Sam and Jake in the front. Jake gave me an apologetic look. Well, it was too late for that now. Sam came towards Carlisle.

"I am very sorry for doing this to your family, Carlisle," he began patiently. "Especially to Bella and Renesmee." He gave me a remorseful look. I pointedly ignored him. Jake stepped forward to speak. This was too much to bear. I couldn't take it anymore. Were they going to get on with the fight or not? Or would they apologise after all? I had to find out. I handed Renesmee back to Rose within seconds. Apparently, Leah couldn't seem to stand it either. She leapt out in a perfect arch, pouncing towards me. I was ready for her.

"Bring it on", was what my face said. Edward growled and leapt in front of me. I ignored his protectiveness and ran to face Leah. She charged towards me, head-on. Jasper and Emmett ran to defend me. They weren't quick enough. However, Jake was the one who ended up breaking us apart. Aww. And I had been about to rip her head off. Leah didn't look too happy either.

"What is it, Jacob?" I snarled at him. I was feeling impatient. "Are we going to get on with it, or not? It's one or the other, Jacob."

Jake glanced at Sam. He nodded. He pulled me away from Leah's clutches. My anger instantly evaporated when I saw his face. I felt like pulling him into an embrace and comforting him, despite all he had put me through. Renesmee jumped out of Rosalie's arms and ran to Jacob. His face lit up like one who had just seen the sun for the first time. He pulled Renesmee into a giant hug. Renesmee seemed happier than ever. I seemed awkward standing there to witness their reunion, and so did everyone else. Jake finally put Renesmee down onto the firm grass.

"Bella-," "Before you say anything Jake, I need you to rethink what you are about to do. Think about all the consequences you would face!" Jake looked very uncomfortable. I didn't care. I was going to say once and for all what I felt.

"You would hurt Nessie. Do you think there could be anything worse? When Edward told you to never see Nessie again, he didn't actually mean it. You didn't have to tell the whole pack to fight against us!" Jake stared at me in scepticism.

"What?? I didn't tell them. They heard me through my thoughts! Be careful who you're accusing, Bella." "So are you going to reconsider or what? I don't have time for excuses." Sam stepped forward.

"Bella, we're very sorry for all this inconvenience we have caused. It won't happen again. We should have thought about what we were doing before we reacted. But before I say anything else, will you agree that Jake can see Renesmee again?" "Yes, of course!!" I didn't wait for Edward's approval.

"Then we are done here. Come, brothers." Leah growled. He corrected himself. "And _sisters._" Quil hesitated before following Embry. I thought he was about to apologise, but then he turned away. Jake squeezed Renesmee's hand before going. "I'm really sorry, Bells. Wait...can I visit Nessie afterwards??" His face was hopeful.

I laughed. "Of course you can, Jake! Pretend none of this ever happened. Wait a minute...the last time I visited you – why did you have to wait until _now _ to retreat?" "I already said 'sorry', Bells – how many more times do you need me to apologise?"

"Fine. See ya, Jake." He waved. "Bye Jakey!!" Renesmee called out eagerly. He blew her a kiss. She giggled. I glided to Edward's side.

"That was easy," I chuckled. He didn't laugh. "What's wrong?" He hugged me fiercely.

"Are you okay? Did Leah hurt you?" I shook my head repeatedly. "Don't you _ever _do that to me again!" I giggled. Then we all returned to our house to rejoice in celebration.

"I told you so," I teased Alice. She rolled her eyes at me before giving Jasper a passionate kiss. Emmett looked surprisingly disappointed.

"Aww – and I had been looking forward to fighting them werewolves!!" I glared at him, but then he laughed. Oh – he had just been wounding me up. "I'll get you for that, Emmett!" I retorted.

Edward and I hung around last, after all the others had returned to our house.

"Remember what I told you – celebration tonight. In _our _room." He chuckled, giving me another kiss.

"I'm looking forward to that," he smiled. "Looking forward to what?" I was surprised to hear Renesmee's high-pitched voice behind us.

"Renesmee! I thought you were with Rose!" She smiled, showing her perfect dimples.

"I was waiting for you and Daddy, Momma." I pulled her into my arms.

"Daddy, you never answered my question," Renesmee complained. Edward laughed. "Don't worry about that, Nessie. Just a little something your Mom and I planned for ourselves."

And we left the woods behind us, the last ray of sunshine disappearing on our backs as we began our new peaceful life.

THE END

**A/N (3): I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter of the story. I apologise if you found the ending too rushed; I promise to improve my future stories. I hoped you enjoyed it, PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT BY REVIEWING!!**

**A/N (4): Another big shout-out to all my wonderful reviewers: I HEART YOU!! 3**


End file.
